(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a detachable unit and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Some related-art image forming apparatuses include elements provided in the form of detachable units that are detachable therefrom so that the elements are replaceable if, for example, the elements are damaged or are worn out with time or the elements fail.